A drabble of odd length
by reclusiveSunshine
Summary: Something I wrote up while I was working. My own original characters interacting with Homestuck characters! Characters will be updated as they appear. Rated T for language and teens being teens.
1. Chapter 1

**A Drabble of Odd Length.**

(Hello there! I'm reclusiveSunshine and I've never posted here. This is a little of my own oc work combined with canon homestuck stuff, hope you all enjoy it!)

imperiousArbiter(IA) created the memo: In Acknowledgment of recent events.

imperiousArbiter invited fortunaErrant(FE), clinicalSage(CS), mercuryAscending(MA) to the memo.

IA: So, are we going to discuss any of what has occurred? Or is everything…naught? -N

FE: dude I mean c'mon we're super dead

CS: I fail to see: How that affects things Jamison: We are still: Talking no?

MA: course' we are! How could we not be! ~77~

IA: As always Sierra, you remain hopeful in situations where it is impossible to be hopeful. We have lost and, in the process, died. I do not know how we are still talking. -N

FE: nile dude. you're a super buzzkill you know that? I can still see, and uh. Walk around So we're still like alive somehow

CS: Oh: come on: you can't: Huh: I can still feel my arms: How: odd

MA: Maxi! Oh man I can still see everything! I can still see you! ~1u1~

IA: Ah. I do believe we've somehow found our way into a place known as the Dreambubbles. Think of it like a Sburb afterlife. It would explain how we're still functioning. -N

FE: hold up are those our trolls I see? Oh, dude they're here too! And some uh other people I don't know

MA: Our scratch selves are here too! And wow, those must be our trolls Ancestors? I think? ~-~

CS: No: Dancestors: is the term: I think

IA: I must disagree. Some of them are adults but some of them happen to be around our age. Some happen to be older. Some appear in familiar form, but others appear to be wholly unrelated. Like this one. Red, but not related to our main group. I believe. Hmm. One moment -N

ImperiousArbiter(IA) has gone idle.

FE: so uh should we just wait for him to get back? I mean I know our trolls are here as a defence measure but like I'm getting worried you know.

MA: Oh, Relax J, it isn't like we don't know how to defend yourself. You're a knight of hope man, be prouder of your ability ~~!v!~~

FE: yeah I guess

FE: thanks Sierra nice of you to say y'know

MA: yeah yeah, don't mention it pal ~~UvU~~

imperiousArbiter(IA) has re-joined the memo

IA: Well. As it turns out this person really isn't from our group. Though he shares my taste in sunglasses, without the dashing purple of course -N

FE: Wait hold on. You're not thinking of bringing him in here are you? I mean, we're like. Standing right next to you. We could totally just like. Talk to him.

turntechGodhead(TG) has joined the memo

TG: Sup.

CS: Oh: Dear.

(Well, that's the first chapter! I hope my characters are enjoyable enough for you! Do comment below on what characters should be introduced! Every little comment helps!)


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: So, who're you all. Obviously, you're not from our session otherwise we'd have been introduced already y'know? Social graces all up In this like we all just arrived on Oprah and everyone's clapping and Oprah is like 'who are these strapping young gentlemen?' and then we all simultaneously introduce ourselves like the worlds oddest hivemind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: nile, you didn't tell me this dude could be funny I'm Jamison good to meet you /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I didn't know he could be. I only approached him because I assumed that he was another version of myself without the purple glasses. -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: Unfortunately: Nile does not know the concept of polite: Introductions. I am Maxi: Good to: Meet: You./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: And I'm Sierra! The muscle of this little group ~~ ~~br /br /TG: huh/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: So /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: you obviously are way different to our group there's no dorky idiot with big teeth and no aggressive psychologist who will try and diagnose you with an Oedipus complex whatever that is you know./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: Instead we've got from what your dashing purple companion informed me/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: Well. Now you're just flattering me -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: A well-meaning but idiotic knight of hope with a hero complex/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: I take offence to that man/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: His words my guy not mine/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: fair/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: Anyhow/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: A surgically clean seer of mind with an analytical streak a mile long/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: I: can't: Disagree: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: A tactician prince of light with my style he totally ripped off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I meant it more the other way around but that is understandable -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: and finally, an incredibly buff time player with a hammer/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: hah/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: You and John would get along /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: I'm sure we will! ~~UVU~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: Anyway, I'm sure you all know who I am. Dave strider time player extraordinaire with enough charm to fill a swimming pool enough charisma to kill everyone in a 6 mile radius yes indeed James Cameron I am that Dave Strider and you can have my autograph /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: Haha dude I love this you're way funnier than Nile is /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I can be funny -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: oh, shush you've just been shown up by your superior friend there /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: To be fair: You aren't: The funniest: Nile: You are: A cold person:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: Really, how did you not see someone with your looks plus humour sweeping us all away? ~~uVu~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: Indeed: Indeed: Sierra: Indeed: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: god you guys are dorks/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: were you always like that in the game? Did I just never notice because of all the work we were all doing?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: what I'm saying is when did you guys ever get cool/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: man I don't know but I'm liking all of you so far./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: sociable like no other/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: If sociable was a tank you'd at least be a Sherman /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: one of the big ones with the anti-tank shells like the massive ones /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: they were all the rage back in the day on all the posters like they had something to prove/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: they stood out from the crowd and said, 'mister poster, I deserve to be a star' and with that kind of gusto the poster just had to say yes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I understood almost none of that sentence but before I mention anything else. Dave you mentioned introducing us to others. I have a plan to put in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: If it involves the song Absolute Despair Girl just ignore him by the way/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"br /IA: Oh, come on. Absolute Despair Girl is a good song -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: you want to meet the others? I can probably get some social gatherings going on/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: there'll be so many people introducing themselves you'll have no idea/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: is ben stiller there? I don't know man, but he might be introducing himself like/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBen stiller really is here, that's me. Ben Stiller/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: god he just keeps going eh?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: it's a pleasure to do it my guy/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: speaking like this is my magnum opus of talking/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: So much to: Analyse with this: one/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I agree. He is much like Jamison, except he appears to have more improv skills then our companion span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-N /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: I'm still here by the way in case you've forgotten/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"TG: still lurking around /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: oh, don't worry man they do this a lot. My ecto cousin and Nile over there love to analyse people though Nile does it to gauge their worth in battle Maxi does it to figure out fortunes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: Jamison's correct! They're both complete nerds ~~ _ ~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: I am a: Seer of mind: Nile is the nerd: here/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: I cannot argue, my love for strategy is only second to my love for Remus Von Worysch -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: who?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: exactly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: Well getting back on topic. I'm all for meeting new people! I think it'll be fun to show off my powers. ~~:)~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: May I remind you, you never actually god tiered like myself and Jamison -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"MA: Oh please, c'mon Nile you were the only one who went through with it. Jamison just kinda…croaked. ~~:(~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: croaked awesomely you mean/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: I even got wings! Like how cool is that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: Very:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: thanks Maxi!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"CS: as Sierra says: Np/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"IA: Right well. This has been enlightening but for the moment I believe I shall begin putting the plan in motion. -N/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: oh yeahh, right/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"FE: well tell me how that goes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p 


End file.
